Hanakin Skywalker: The Legacy
by Butterflyaura
Summary: On Coroscaunt, a young mutant with incredible powers is born and given to Anakin Skywalker. What will happen? Please R&R! This is my first Star Wars fic!
1. Chapter 1

Hanakin Skywalker: The Legacy

Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stood at the door of the Ministry of Science and Technology. The hatch slid open and the two entered. Waiting for them in the lobby there was a man dressed in a lab coat and orange boots.

"Hello" He said. "I'm Dr. Caldwell, head of the Coroscaunt Center of Science and Technology. Allow me to say it is an honor to have such noble Jedi here at the ministry."

"Thank you" Said Obi Wan. "What is this big important experiment you wanted us to see"?

"Of course master, but first allow me to give you a tour of the ministry."

"That would be great" Said Obi Wan.

The three walked into a room containing a large sculpture of DNA and several tanks full of fruit flies.

"This is where we do all of our genetics testing" Said Dr. Caldwell. "Fruit flies are great for this because they are easy to study and reproduce so quickly." He pulled down a glass case. It displayed two very similar fruit flies mounted on pins.

"Look" He said. "Here we have two _Drosophila melanogaster_. That's a fancy word for common fruit fly. Most of them have white eyes, like this one here" He pointed to the fruit fly on the left. "But after many months of selective breeding, we were able to capture the recessive red eye trait and breed flies with red eyes"!

"Wow. How….interesting". Said Anakin.

"Come on. There's still so much to see"! Exclaimed Dr. Caldwell eagerly. He led the two Jedi into another room.

"This is where we're working on a big project. Trying to produce droids with complete freedom of mind. Much too advanced to simply be called Artificial Intelligence, this process is called Advanced Mind Processing Program... It gives the droids complete free will." Said Dr. Caldwell.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? What if droids decide to take over the planet? Haven't you seen the movies"? Pointed out Anakin. All the scientists in the room turned and stared wide eyed at Dr. Caldwell.

"Um…. Let's continue the tour" He said.

At last, the threesome stood in front of a single, very large door with several warning signs on it.

The first one read:

WARNING: HIGH VOLTAGE. ENTRY WITHOUT PROPER SAFTEY ATTIRE MAY CAUSE SEVERE BURNS OR BE FATAL.

The second sign stated:

CAUTION. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. DANGEROUS ELECTROMAGNETIC CURRENTS.

Now I could just go on and on about all the terrible warning signs on the door, but I won't.

"This"…..Began Dr. Caldwell. "This is what I've been dying to show you. Beyond this door, lies the future of the galaxy."

"Uh….." Said Obi Wan. "Are you sure we should go in there"?

"Yeah. But you might wanna put these on first" Said Dr. Caldwell, handing Anakin and Obi wan each a pair of safety goggles.

Slowly, the door creaked open, and a pale ghostly blue light streamed through the ajar entrance as the two Jedi stepped in to the room to meet the keeper of their fate…………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was huge, and completely lined with computers and other various machinery. The whole area shone with an electric blue glow. The source of the light seemed to be a metal table in the middle of the room. It was covered by glass, and underneath the glass was a girl. Looking about eleven or twelve years old, the child lay absolutely still, like she was asleep, but without the rising and falling of her chest. She had long brown hair and was wearing a black shirt that exposed her stomach, a pair of black denim shorts, and red boots. The luminosity appeared to be radiating from her, spilling blue light through every inch of the room.

Shielding his eyes with his hand, Obi Wan looked down at the table.

"What is it"? He asked in wonder. "A robot"?

"No" Said Dr. Caldwell. "This is far more complex. You are looking at project Kwik Silver 12."

"What's the twelve stand for"? Asked Anakin. "And why the unnecessary misspelling of quick"?

"It sounds cooler kid." Said Dr. Caldwell. "What do you think this is a word document"?

"Kinda" Said Anakin.

"This marvel is the result of months and months of research, countless experiments, hour after hour of tests, and billions and billions of dollars. Every cell in her body pulses with power enough to crack the planet"! Said Caldwell.

"How'd you do it"? Asked Obi Wan.

"Well" Dr. Caldwell began. "First, we needed some male and female chromosomes. We took chromosomes from a male Jedi master, and some from a female, who from we also extracted some DNA. We combined the two chromosomes and DNA, altered the genotype slightly, and then ran amps of pure chlorian through the resulting material. We thus were left with a mass of pure, pulsating blue energy. We finally added synthetic phenotype and Mendelian traits to the mass and gave it structure using lab grown tissue, organs and bones, thus creating an incredibly powerful life form. Phenomenal, am I right"?

"Incredible" Agreed Obi Wan. "Sort of like a mutant. So, why are we here"?

"Well, a great amount of power is required to bring this complex organism to life. It's very dangerous, and I thought two Jedi would be helpful to have around." Dr. Caldwell said.

"We're gonna help bring it to life? Awesome"! Cheered Anakin.

"Please follow me" Said Caldwell. A metal door slid open, revealing a long flight of steps. The threesome walked up.

Anakin stared down, they were now about a hundred feet above where they had just been, the brilliant blue glow now just a tiny point of light visible below the balcony they stood on.

Even from so high up, Anakin could make out about fifty scientists strolling into the room below. They began turning on machinery and connecting various large cables to enormous power outlets in the wall. Dr. Caldwell lowered a welding mask over his face and pushed a button on his computer. The metal table rose about eighty feet, now level with the middle of the balcony.

"If anything went wrong with the calculations" Caldwell said.

"Not just this computer, but all of Coroscaunt will be blown to smithereens!"

Then slowly, suspenseful, he flipped the switch.

ZZZZ ZAP! A flash of white lit up the room for a split second, then flickered to nonexistence. The computer started to hum deafeningly as numbers began to flash across the screen. The scientists below made their way behind a thick glass wall and lowered masks over their faces. The light from the table grew brighter and brighter until the whole entire room was filled with blinding light.

" We need more power"! Shouted Dr. Caldwell.

Anakin glanced up at the electricity meter.

" But we're already using all the power at the ministry"! He pointed out.

Dr. Caldwell got on his walkie talkie.

" Hello"? He said. " Hello? Get the president of the electricity plant on the line! Tell him to send all power to this location"!

Meanwhile, a transmission arrived at the electricity plant.

Dr. Linkman picked up the phone. He nodded, then set it down without saying goodbye.

" We've got an order from the Ministry of Science and Technology! We need all the city's power sent there, immediately"! He shouted. The maintenance droid next to him turned around.

" That would surpass safety limits" He said with his creepy metallic voice.

" It doesn't matter, it's an order straight from Dr. Caldwell. Now get moving"!

With all the preparations made, he pulled down on the lever, and all of Coroscaunt, except for the brightly glowing Ministry of Science and Tech building, went black as midnight. In the dark, the citizens of the city watched, and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Almost….there"! Exclaimed Dr. Caldwell, watching intently as the whole room started to crackle with blue electricity. Suddenly, one of the cables connected to the table shot off and hit the floor with an earsplitting boom, setting the metal floor around it into cerulean flames.

" NO"! Shouted Dr. Caldwell. He pressed the button and the door slid open, revealing the flight of steps. He ran down.

" Hey, Caldwell, wait"! Yelled Obi Wan. " It's too dangerous"!

" We've.. come.. to.. far... to.. be…. stopped by a loose cable"!! Caldwell replied, stepping around the flames and picking up the cable. He jammed it back into its slot with a GZZZZT!!! and dove out of the way just as all the equipment exploded. Everything was tranquil once more. All the electrical paraphernalia, except for the table lay in shambles. Dr. Caldwell raised his mask.

" Oh…….." He said in astonishment as the glowing being sat up. Power rushed back into every building on Coroscaunt.

The girl was beautiful, and gleaming electric blue, obscuring all her features except her eyes, which were like wide orbs of stardust. The gorgeous eyes looked around, looked at Anakin, and blinked.

Slowly the radiance faded, restoring the child to her former appearance. She stared at Dr. Caldwell in silence, occasionally blinking her chocolaty brown eyes at him.

" Hello, Kwik Silver"! He exclaimed. " Wait, that's not right. You should have a new name. How about…..uh….." He looked at Anakin. " Hanakin"! Hanakin made no reply, just stared at him.

" Anakin Skywalker, come down here please". Said Caldwell. Anakin pressed the key to open the hatch, and in two seconds was downstairs, standing next to the table.

" Yeah"? He asked.

Caldwell reached over, picked up Hanakin, and held her out to Anakin. Anakin hesitated, a bit nervous about touching such a child. But Dr. Caldwell nodded, and Anakin took Hanakin in his arms. The twelve year old didn't struggle against his grip, but instead immediately relaxed, feeling the comforting waves of the force.

" If it would not be to much to ask…." Began Dr. Caldwell. " I would like you to take Hanakin to the Jedi temple and train her in the ways of the Jedi, and to teach her about everyday life."

" I get to keep her"? Asked Anakin, thrilled.

" In a way, yes, you may keep her". Replied Dr. Caldwell.

" Awesome….." Said Anakin. His voice trailed off. His eyes were on the child in his arms. She was mesmerizing somehow. Anakin could sense a very strong presence of the force in the girl, surprising for someone so young. He stroked her oh so soft brown hair and caressed the bright red silicone of her boots.

" Thank you." Said Anakin to Dr. Caldwell. " You have my utmost gratitude."

" Anakin" Said Obi Wan. " We must get back to the Jedi temple"

" Okay. Wave goodbye to Dr. Caldwell Hanakin" Said Anakin, picking up Hanakin's small hand and waving it.

_Goodbye Dr. Caldwell._

" Huh"?! Exclaimed Anakin in surprise.

"What is it"? Asked Obi Wan, who was now standing next to Anakin.

" Nothing" Replied Anakin.

But it wasn't nothing. He had heard her. Anakin was sure he had heard Hanakin say _Goodbye Dr. Caldwell._ But her lips hadn't moved.

_Strange,_ He thought. _Probably just my imagination playing tricks on me._

For a moment, everything was silent. Then he heard it again.

_Not this time._ Said the same voice.

Then Anakin did something crazy. He tried to reply to Hanakin. He concentrated hard and thought:

_You're not even a real voice. I just think I hear you, but I don't. _

Hanakin found this absolutely hilarious.

_Ha Ha! You wish, Sky guy._


End file.
